The beginning of something special
by Blackromeus
Summary: More AU than canon. S1, the beginning. Quinn dumped Finn because she likes Rachel. Rachel likes her back. Mr. Schue wants to take over the Glee Club and Sue wants to stop him. Then things start to happen. I suck at summaries but give it a chance. Rated M for language (just to be sure) Mainly Faberry with a bit of Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey people! This is my first fic in English (which is not my first language) I already mentioned I was working on a school project, so this is part of said project. I'm just going to post the first chapter and see if you like it (you know, you can leave a review and then I'll know for sure what you think about it ;) )**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (sadly) and I don't make money with this.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"All right, STOP! You are all a bunch of sloppy babies! I've had enough." Coach Sylvester shouted through her bullhorn. "Do you think this is hard? Try cheerleading without your limbs. That's hard! Hit the showers." The woman shouted ending the practice for the day.

"I swear... that woman... is crazy." Santana mumbled between pants to her best friend.

"Do you still want to be head cheerleader?" Quinn asked teasingly.

"Hells no!" Santana laughed.

"Hey baby, hey Q!" Brittany greeted them as she ran throwing herself at Santana.

The Latina cached her girlfriend as best as she could with all the muscles in her body aching. She pecked her lips and smiled up to her. "Why are you always so full of energy? I'll never be able to understand that." She chuckled wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist and resuming their way to the locker-room.

Quinn just walked beside them, observing and envying their behavior with each other. She was jealous of them, of what they had. She wanted the same thing with someone, and she knew exactly who that someone was.

"Q? Earth to Quinn? Fabgay, come back from Mordor!" Santana shouted trying to catch her attention. "Stop thinking about your Frodo and pay attention to what I'm saying." She added with a sly smirk as she leaned against a row of lockers with her arms crossed and a confident look in her face.

"Hey! Don't call her that!" Quinn protested.

"Smurfette, then." Santana snickered.

Quinn just glared at Santana.

"Hey, that's a harmless nickname. You know I give nicknames to everyone, Fabgay." Santana responded still smirking.

"Whatever. So? What do you want?" Quinn grumbled as she took off her sweaty uniform and wrapped her towel around herself before heading to the showers. She didn't need to wait for her best friends. She knew as soon as one of them took off a part of the uniform she would lose their attention until they were dressed again.

"Talk to you later." Santana managed to say dismissively before her focus went to her girlfriend.

* * *

I was standing in front of my locker, waiting for those two to get out of the locker-room changed, when I saw her. Rachel Berry in all her glory. She was wearing one of her short plaid skirts and -oh God- one of her hideous animal sweaters. I had to admit; even in those clothes the girl was hot.

"Hey there, Berry." I said smirking when she walked by. The only response I got was a blush and a mumbled 'Hi, Quinn.' Why did she have to be so shy when we weren't alone? It wasn't like all the students in the hallway were paying us their undivided attention.

Anyway. I turned around and opened my locker to grab my books for the first classes of the day. Checking the time in my phone I saw I was going to be late for my first period if I kept waiting for San and Britt, so I decided to just go. They were big girls capable of taking care of themselves.

I was almost entering my class when an annoying voice stopped me. "Hey, Quinn. Have you seen Rachel?" Finn asked with that clueless face he always wore.

"No, Hudson." I lied. It was easy. If I couldn't have her, neither could Finn. Okay, that could seem selfish, but whatever.

I finally went inside ignoring his defeated response, I sat down on my seat and prayed for that period to end quickly.

* * *

When I heard the bell finally ringing, I couldn't be more grateful. My head was hurting with the amount of equations, functions, polynomials and other things we had seen for the last period. I wanted to be a photographer, why in freaking hell did I need to know about all that crap? It's not like I needed to solve an equation to turn on a camera.

After grabbing my stuff and walking out I saw Coach Sylvester approaching me with that wicked smile and that mischievous glint in her eyes. Oh, God. That woman was up to something, _again_.

"Q. My office. Second period. Come alone." She said as she passed by.

I sighed and walked to my locker to drop my things since I knew from experience that when Sue Sylvester called you to her office, you knew when you came in, but not when you came out.

When I got there I knocked on the door and waited for her permission. Once inside, I stood before her, waiting for her orders.

"Q, take a seat. It has come to my attention that Mr. Schuester is trying to restore the Glee Club." She simply explained. I didn't even know what I had to do with that. "I don't really think he succeeds, but I want you and the rest of my cheerleaders keep an eye on the bulletin board, and scare away everyone who comes close enough to the sign-up list. I won't allow hairspray to revive that pathetic club of singing idiots." Coach demanded. Did she really need to use so many words to say that?

"Okay, Coach. I'll tell the others in the squad." I said sighing internally.

"You can go now. I have my trust on you, so don't disappoint me, Q." She added dismissively.

I stood up and left without another word. Since it was halfway through second period I decided to just go to the library. On my way there, I nearly ran into Santana.

"Hey. Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I asked a bit confused.

Santana just shrugged her shoulders. "I faked cramps and Mr. Davidson let me go. You should have seen his face. Man, that old dude it's just awkward." She said laughing. "Wait. What about you? Is little miss perfect skipping class?"

"No. Coach called me in her office. She wants the squad to prevent anyone from joining that stupid club Mr. Schue is trying to set up." I explained. "Tell the other cheerios in the squad." I said starting to walk again towards the library.

"I will, captain." She said saluting mockingly and left to find Brittany, I guess.

* * *

When the bell rang signaling the first break, I picked up my things and sent a massive text to all the cheerios in the squad, telling them to meet me in front of the bulletin board. When I got there I saw all of them waiting for their captain, aka me.

"All right, guys. Coach Sylvester wants us to scare away anyone who wants to join the Glee Club, okay?" I said in an authoritative tone.

"Yes, captain." They said not very happy.

"Why can't we like, just steal the sign-up list?" A freshman asked.

"Coach said her orders very clear. Do you want to get kicked out because you didn't follow her orders, Johnson?" I said in my HBIC voice. The girl just ducked her head and mumbled a 'no'. "That's what I thought." I said.

We spent the whole break there, as if we were just hanging out in the middle of a hallway. But us being the Cheerios, the ones who ruled the school, no one dared to even look at us, nor the sing-up lists all over the board behind us.

* * *

**RACHEL'S P.O.V.**

During the first break I tried to check out the sign-up list Mr. Schue said he put on the bulletin board, but when I turned the corner that lead to that hallway I saw the whole Cheerios squad there, so to not risk getting slushied I turned around and decided to look at it later, which lead to me running into Finn Hudson, the semi-cute captain of the football team who's also the quarterback. Anyway, I ran into him and he wanted to talk, and as I'm a polite person I gave him my attention. He started talking about how him being the quarterback and captain of the football team made him a great suitor, so I guessed he was trying to impress me, because what he said next completely confirmed my suspicions. He asked me out on a date, but I told him no. I did that because right now I want to focus only on my career as a future Broadway star, and for that I needed excellent academic grades so I could go to a good university such as Julliard or NYADA. Back to the topic, I turned him down, but the boy wouldn't take no for an answer, so he kept trying to convince me until I ran into the girl's bathroom to avoid him and his exhausting perseverance. Once inside, I waited until the bell rang and after making sure he wasn't there anymore I headed to class.

After 3rd period ended I decided I would take a chance on checking the list. I walked down the hallway and when I was almost there, I saw Quinn Fabray and her left hand and best friend Santana Lopez turning the corner. I decided to wait by the fountain, to see if maybe they would just keep walking. As I saw them passing by, I headed straight to the bulletin board ant took a look at all the advertisements there. When I finally spotted the Glee Club's sign up list, my lips curled into a smile, but as I went to grab the pen to write my name on it, someone grabbed my wrist.

"What do you think you're doing, Hobbit?" Ugh, that voice. It was the fiery Latina.

"N-nothing." I stuttered. Why did I have to become so nervous under her piercing gaze?

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me. Hey Q. Does it seem like Hobbit here is doing nothing to you?" She said recurring to her captain.

"I don't know, Santana." She responded in a bored tone, with that husky voice of hers. It has always appealed sexy to me. Wait, what?!

"So, Berry. What were you doing?" She asked with that seductive smirk of hers. I have to stop thinking about her that way.

"Well... I saw the Glee Club's list, and I thought it would be a great opportunity for me to share my talented singing and performing with other people who are also interested in-"

"Stop, please." Santana groaned interrupting. I tended to ramble when I was nervous. "I didn't ask four your life." She added with a disgusted face.

"Relax, S. She was just explaining herself." Quinn said dismissively and shrugging her shoulders. It amazed and bothered me when she defended me like that. On one hand it was nice of her, but on the other I didn't know why she did it. I mean, she flirted with me, so that could mean she was trying to seduce me in some way.

"Whatever. Stay away from that list unless you want me to chop off those man hands of yours." The Latina growled.

I immediately lowered my hands and ducked my head to look at them. They didn't seem mannish to me. I thought they looked quite feminine with that soft nail polish I used to paint my nails. Maybe I just saw what I wanted to see. What if they were really like a man's? I wouldn't go very far in Broadway. Who would want a female lead with more mannish hands than the male lead? God, what would I do?

"Shut up Satan. Her hands are lovely the way they are." Quinn growled in, what I suspected, a possessive and protective way. "Don't worry, beautiful. Your hands are perfect." She reassured me winking with a soft smile.

And she did it again. God, why did I have to feel so special and touched when she did things like that? Why couldn't I have a crush on someone else? So yeah, I admit I had a crush on her.

"Whatever. Get lost, Frodo." Santana growled.

Not wanting the girl to 'go all Lima Heights on me', I just waved at Quinn and left quickly. Maybe after school and during their Cheerio's practice I could finally check out the list.

* * *

**QUINN'S P.O.V.**

"I see you're a bit out of control." Santana said frowning slightly and looking at me suspiciously.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I responded feigning innocence.

"Oh, please. Don't act like you're dumb, because even if you are blonde, I know you are very smart." She retorted bringing her fisted hands to her hips, her frown deepening. "You know perfectly well that I'm talking about you practically drooling over Smurfette. Since you dumped that dumbass jock you seem a bit out of control." Santana explained.

"I so wasn't drooling! Besides, me breaking up with Finn has nothing to do with how I act around Rachel." I tried to argue.

"Bull-shit. You can say whatever you want, but my third Mexican eye sees everything. I know you have the hots for the diva, and don't even try to deny it." The Latina added re-crossing her arms and smirking knowingly.

I sighed a bit desperate. When Santana wanted something, she made sure she got it. The girl was stubborn, and I was the one suffering it.

"Okay, Santana. I 'have the hots' for Rachel." I said condescendingly, even making air quotes. "I guess I'll see you in practice." I added before leaving my best friend standing there.

After what felt like forever, I finally got home.

"Hey, mom. I'm home." I said with a tired smile. I was happy she was home that evening.

Since my mom and Russell's divorce –yeah, I call him Russell- she was forced to work again, because that bastard lost a lot of money with poker and he couldn't pay the damn maintenance payment.

"Hi, honey. How was school?" My mom said with her own tired smile.

"It was okay. Coach Sylvester is up to something, _again_, and I had to follow some silly orders. It was okay, though. I got a chance to talk to Rachel." I told her blushing on the last part.

"Well, at least that's good. How are things going?" She asked genuinely interested.

I took a minute to think about what to tell her. She knew about me being gay, which I told her a few days after she kicked Russell out. And I also told her about my crush on Rachel. At first she was a bit taken aback. She knew Rachel was the girl some of the popular kids picked on because of her parents being gay men. She also had heard about her because Russell couldn't stop grumbling and badmouthing about two gay men raising a child together.

"Well, besides treating her like a normal human being, I can't do much. I mean, I don't know if she's even gay, or bi, or just straight. So I'll just wait until I see I have a chance, or until my feelings disappear. Whatever comes first." I said shrugging.

"Don't be so pessimistic. You're a really nice and pretty girl, who wouldn't want to be with you?" She told me. My mom had been very supportive when I came out to her. She even went to some of those PFLAG meetings from an association in Lima. I couldn't ask for a better parent, because she already was the best. "Listen to me, Quinnie. You can try to find some common interests and start a friendship and bond from there. I didn't have the chance to find love, but that doesn't mean I want the same for you. Remember what I told you when you came out to me? I told you I'd love you no matter what. I don't care if you're with a boy, or a girl. What I care about is you being happy with who you are and who you love, so it's time you pull yourself together and go get your girl. Call it a mother's sixth sense, but I have a feeling Rachel won't reject you. Trust me in this, honey." She said rendering me speechless.

"I love you so much, mom." Was the only thing I could say. With her having to work almost endless hours, and me having a lot of Cheerio's practice hours, we hadn't been able to talk, and her showing this great amount of support and unconditional love made me the happiest daughter on earth.

"I love you too, Quinnie. Now, go change into something more comfortable and come back down to help me make dinner." She said slapping my behind playfully.

"Okay, mom." I agreed laughing softly and running upstairs.

The rest of the evening and night was spent between telling the other how our day went and talking about everything and anything. I loved this new relationship I had with my mother.

When I went to bed I grabbed my phone to check my messages and I saw Santana had texted me.

'_Fabgay, don't ask how, but I got Smurfette's number, here you go. Use it wisely. –S'_

I immediately saved Rachel's number with a silly loving smile on my lips.

'_Thank you, S. I really appreciate it. Tell Britt I say hi. –Q'_

I replayed to her text and put my phone away. I thought about sending Rachel a text, but I decided it would be best to wait until I was friends with her. Then, I went to sleep with that silly smile still on my lips.

* * *

**AN: So? What do you think? Should I post more chapters? (I already have a few written) or should I change something? Let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I'm glad you seem to like the story! Thank you to all of those who took the time to read and review, favorite o follow the story. It really means a lot to me. I hope you like this second chapter, and like last time, leave me a review so I know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**3rd P.O.V.**

The first verses of '_Don't rain on my parade'_ were blasting through Rachel's room, coming from her phone speaker. The young diva woke up with a big smile, as usual, and started her day changing into a pair of sweats and an old t-shit. She hopped on her elliptical to spend an hour doing some exercise.

"Rachel? Honey, it's time for a shower and breakfast or you'll be late." Hiram, one of her dads told her through the door after having knocked twice.

"Okay, daddy. Thank you." She responded ending her morning routine. Rachel then went to take a shower. After that, she got dressed in her usual outfit: a plaid skirt, an argyle sweater, a pair of knee high socks and a pair of Maryjane shoes. Once she was dressed and had her school-bag ready she headed downstairs to the kitchen, so she could have breakfast with her dads.

"Good morning, my amazing and loving dads!" She greeted them cheerfully.

"I see someone's in a good mood." Leroy, her other dad, observed lifting his eyes from the morning paper to look at his daughter.

"You could say that, yes." Rachel agreed.

The brunette sat down on her usual seat and waited for her daddy Hiram to serve her some food.

"May we ask why is that so?" Hiram asked putting a bowl of milk and cereal and a mug of steaming black coffee in front of Rachel.

"Well, if you really want to know, Mr. Schuester, my Spanish teacher, is taking control of the Glee Club, to make it work again. It's been a while since someone showed interest in that club, so he took over from its last director and hung up a sign up list on the school's bulletin board." The teenager explained.

"And what does that have to do with your happiness this morning?" Leroy asked.

"Well, as you already know, I'm a very talented singer and performer, so that club is the perfect one for me. It's a show choir, and that means that if the minimum members required join, we'll be competing against other Glee Clubs around the country. Being in this club and having won all the competitions will look great on my academic record, so I'll have a better chance at getting into a great university such as Julliart or even NYADA, which will lead me to becoming a Broadway star." Rachel explained in a single breath.

"Okay… so, in short, this club will help you achieve your dream." Hiram said laughing good-heartedly.

"Yes. I hope so." Rachel added.

"Okay. Good luck with that, sweetie." Leroy told her getting up from his seat and grabbing his things. "I have to go to the hospital, my shift starts in half hour, but when I get home for dinner I want you to tell me everything about this new Glee club, okay?" He said kissing her cheek and pecking his husband's lips before he walked out the door.

"Okay, dad. Have a nice day." Rachel called after him before he closed the door.

"Bye, honey. Drive safely and have a good day." Hiram also called after his husband before he got out.

"Do you need a ride, princess?" The remaining Mr. Berry asked his daughter.

"I have a few spare minutes, so I think I'll just walk today." Rachel said looking at her watch as she got up and kissed his daddy's cheek.

"As you like it. Just be careful."

"Don't worry. I'm a big girl." Rachel giggled. "I'll go now. Bye, daddy. Have a nice day you too." She told him shouldering her bag and walking to the door.

"Have a nice day, sweetie." She heard him saying before she closed the door.

* * *

Rachel's way to school was spent with the girl listening to some music and planning her day. Her first period was a free one, and her second was going to be a free one as well that day because the teacher was sick and they didn't have a substitute teacher yet –thanks to McKinley's poor organization-. Rachel decided she would spend those two periods studying in the library. Her third was AP History, a class she shared with the HBIC, and crush. She blushed at that thought because that day the teacher would split the class in pairs to do a project and she half wished Mr. Franklin would put her with Quinn. The girls knew each other since they were kids, but they never had any kind of friendship. They just shared some classes and had a good 'class mate' relationship.

"Hey, Rachel!" A voice behind her said. Ah, Finn Hudson.

"Oh, hey Finn. God morning." She greeted him with a kind smile. Finn was one of the few students that treated her like a human being. He didn't care she had two gay dads, given he had a gay step-brother. Kurt, the only openly gay kid in McKinley, was sometimes her friend. She would say 'sometimes' because being both the divas they were, a certain competition always existed between them, but nothing too serious.

"Rach, are you listening to me?" He asked a bit confused.

"Um, yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." She apologized with a bashful smile on her lips.

"Oh, it's cool. I was telling you about the football game we have this Friday. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come see me." He said with what he thought was a charming smile. Rachel just found it a bit awkward.

"Oh, the game… I'll think about it." She answered. "Aren't the Cheerios going to be there?" She asked a bit confused.

"Um… yes. Why?" He asked now more confused.

"I thought you preferred having Quinn there, cheering for you. Seeing as she is your girlfriend…" Rachel explained hiding the slight sadness at the mention of Quinn being the boy's girlfriend.

"Oh… Ah… I thought you knew she dumped me a couple of weeks ago. We haven't been exactly close these past days…" He explained.

"Oh, I had no idea. I guess I was just too focused on my classes and extracurricular activities." She said absentmindedly. Now that she thought about it, Quinn's flirting with her did start a bit less than a couple of weeks ago. _So that's why she suddenly started acting like that!_ She thought.

"Hey, I have to go to class or I'll be late again." He said joking. "I'll see you later." He told her before turning around a heading to his class.

Rachel just watched the boy go. She then started analyzing the facts. She had known the boy since they started high school, but he had been dating Quinn, so he just saw her as a nice girl with whom he shared classes.

The brunette started walking again to her locker. There, she grabbed the books she would need for the next two periods and headed to the library. Once she got there, she looked for a quiet seat. She put her things down on the table and took her iPod out of her bag, putting on her headphones. When she was sure the music's volume wouldn't distract her, Rachel started working.

* * *

When the third bell rang, she took off her headphones and looked at her work satisfied. She had done a lot more than she thought she would and was proud of herself. Putting her things back inside her bag, she prepared herself for what was to come.

After making a quick stop at her locker, Rachel was now entering her AP History class. As she scanned the room for a good seat, she found almost everyone already seated and ready to start the class. _I must have taken more time than I thought_. She mused. As she looked again, the only seat she saw empty was next to the blonde Cheerios' captain. Rachel felt her heart starting to race and her knees were also starting to tremble slightly.

"Okay, Rachel… you can do it." She whispered to herself as she started walking. She cleared her voice slightly when she stopped in front of the only vacant seat. "Um… can-can I sit here?" She asked nervously gesturing to the empty chair and desk.

"Of course you can. I've been saving this seat for you." Quinn said turning to look at her with that damn charming smirk of hers. But the wink at the end was what made Rachel blush bright pink.

"Thank you, Quinn." She mumbled setting her stuff down and sitting on the chair.

The blonde just kept smirking and turned to look at the teacher, who was now entering the class.

"Alright, class. Now I'll split you up in pairs and you can start working on the project. You can choose the project topic from the list on page 53. Remember to tell me which one have you chosen at the end of this period." Mr. Franklin said as he put his things on the table and grabbed the list with the pairs.

"Let's see… Mike Chang with Ashley Mitchell, Madyson Davies with Spencer Thomas…" As the list went on, Rachel crossed her fingers to at least be paired up someone who wouldn't make her do all the work. "And Quinn Fabray with Rachel Berry." She heard as she tuned back into class.

"Looks like we'll be working together, Berry. That will be interesting." Quinn said as she leaned closer to her with a glint in her eye that the diva wasn't sure of what it meant.

"Um… sure. So, which topic would you like to do the project about, Quinn? I'm sure the second one would be the best given the great amount of information we can find online and-" Rachel started to say before she got cut off.

"Wow, Berry… slow down!" Quinn chuckled. "We don't have to do all the work in one period. We have at least a week before we have to hand the project." She added with an amused smile.

"I-I just… I just wanted us to go a little ahead of time, that's it. If we finish the project early, we'll have more free time later…" Rachel explained timidly.

"Just relax, would you?" Quinn insisted. "Let's just choose the topic now and we can decide the rest on a study date."

"A-a date? A study date? Um… sure! I mean, this weekend I'll have the house to myself, so if you want you can come over and we can discuss all about the project." Rachel suggested.

"Okay." Quinn said simply with her charming smirk still on her lips.

As soon as they decided which topic they would do, Quinn handed the teacher a paper with both their names, the topic and added an exposition day as the teacher told her.

"Hey, we'll have to do an exposition too. I already told him the day, I hope you don't mind." Quinn told Rachel as soon as she sat down sideways on her chair to face Rachel.

"Oh, no, not at all." Rachel responded with a smile. She knew Quinn was a smart girl and that she worked hard to maintain her GPA –Cheerios had to have great grades-.

After that, both girls just fell in a slightly awkward silence. Rachel, being the curious human being that she was, had a question on the tip of her tongue, but as she thought about it, asking Quinn what she was _almost_ dying to know could be considered gossip, and she was not _that_ much of a gossip girl. She took a deep breath and decided to just ask.

"So… Um, F-Finn told me… um.. that you-" But she got cut off yet again by Quinn.

This time though, Quinn wasn't wearing a playful expression at all. At hearing her ex's name Quinn's brow furrowed.

"What did that-" She caught herself before she said something she would regret afterwards. She didn't completely hate Finn's guts, but if the boy was after Rachel, she would give him a hell of a competition. "What did he say about me? Was it something bad?" She asked trying to control her reaction.

"Um, no. I don't think so. He just told me you broke up with him a few weeks ago." Rachel paused. "And I was wondering… why would you do that? I mean, not that you have to date him, but I believe him being the popular quarterback and captain of the football team would be the best choice for popularity given that you are the captain of the cheerleaders. I'm sorry if I've overstepped some kind of bound-"

"God, Berry, stop." Quinn laughed. "I was as simple as me being sick of having to put up with him and his jerkiness. He's just so full of himself… not no mention he's dumber than a rock." She explained chuckling. "And about us being the cliché-y American high-school couple… I started dating him just because Russell thought Finn was the perfect match for me. I never really felt anything for him." The blonde added with some disgust.

"Oh, okay." Rachel simply said.

"'Oh, okay'? That's it? Wow, Berry, I would've thought you would say more. After all you are a wordy girl." Quinn said with her smile returning to her lips.

Rachel was going to add more, but the bell rang and everyone rose from their seats making enough noise to shut her up.

"So, study date this weekend at your place, Berry?" Quinn asked picking up her things and putting them inside her bag and shouldering it.

"Yes, sure. Let's say… Saturday around 10? We can have lunch at my place if that's okay with you and after resting a bit we can resume our work until you have to leave. I believe we'll have enough time to do a great amount of work." Rachel said smiling.

"Okay, then I'll head to my next class. See you around." Quinn said as she started walking to the hallway and to her locker.

"Yeah, sure!" Rachel called after her with a small smile.

The brunette really liked the times when she could talk to Quinn in class like they just did. It wasn't the deepest conversation ever, but it was something. With that small mile still on her lips she picked her things up too and headed to her own locker.

* * *

By the end of the day, Rachel had yet to return to the sign up list to write her name, so she decided that since the school day had been over for a few hours she would do it then. She walked around the school building taking the long way, to make sure there were no Cheerios still wandering the halls, and when she made sure just the janitor, a few teachers and herself were still there, the brunette nearly skipped to the bulletin board. She sighed happily as she stood in front of the bluish paper and took a pen out of her bag. Then, in her perfect handwriting, she wrote her name. Before leaving, she looked to her right and then her left to ensure she was still alone, and took her golden starts stickers from her bag. She chose the biggest one and put it next to her name. For her, metaphors were important, and that gold star symbolized her own future. She was going to become a Broadway star one day, so when she saw her name in big letters –bigger than necessary- next to that big gold star, she beamed. But when she was going to turn around and head to the parking lot to wait for her father to pick her up, something caught her eye. She was too focused on putting her name on the list to notice that in fact, her name wasn't the only one written on that paper. 'Mercedes Jones', the first one read, then 'Kurt Hummel' below, 'Tina Cohen-Chang' was the third and 'Arty Abrams' as the last. She haven't notice them before, but that didn't matter, she grinned seeing 'Rachel Berry' just above that other Jones girl's name. She couldn't ignore her competitive self and had to be at the top, _always_.

"Wow, I'm glad at least five people had shown interest in Glee Club." A voice said behind the brunette startling her.

"Oh! Hi, Mr. Schue. I can't wait for the auditions! I'm sure you'll be very pleased to have me in you club after I show you my amazing talent." Rachel said greeting her teacher.

"I'm sure I will, Rachel. See you tomorrow at lunch in the auditorium." He said chuckling, referring to when and where the auditions were held. The curly haired man gave a last smile to his student and walked away.

After putting her pen and stickers back in her bag, Rachel sent a text to her daddy to let him know she was ready to go home.

She had been waiting on the parking lot for her daddy, but he had yet to appear or reply to her text, so she was starting to grow impatient.

"Berry?" She heard a feminine voice calling.

Rachel lifted her eyes from the screen of her phone too look for the source of the sound.

"Quinn?" She said when she found the girl exiting her red Volkswagen Beetle and walking up to her. "What are you doing still here? I thought you had left." She asked confused.

"I've been in the library for a few hours doing my homework. What about you?" Quinn asked with a tired smile.

"Um, extracurricular activities." Rachel said, leaving the Glee Club thing unsaid.

"Oh, cool. Hey, do you need a ride home?" Quinn asked casually.

"Um, I was waiting for my daddy, but since he hasn't replied to my text I guess I could accept your offer." The brunette explained. "I was going to walk home in a few minutes anyway." She added.

"I won't have you walking alone all the way to your place this late." Quinn said leading them to the passenger door and opening it for Rachel. "C'mon, get in." She said with a charming smile holding the door open for the diva.

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel said blushing as she got inside. She buckled her seatbelt and put her things at her feet, waiting for Quinn to get in.

The blonde cheerleader walked around the car and got in as well on the driver seat and after buckling her seatbelt she turned the car back on.

The ride was spent between talking about what they would exactly do on their study date, and Quinn starting to flirt very slightly with the brunette, making said girl blush and stutter to respond.

"Here we are." Quinn said stopping her car in front of the Berry residence.

"I'm still surprised you knew where I live." Rachel said unbuckling her seatbelt and picking her things up.

"I told you. I have to drive by to get to school. It's the fastest way to get there when I oversleep." Quinn explained smiling at her own acts.

"Now that you mention it, I think I've seen your car a couple of times." Rachel mused out loud.

"Well, if you ever need a ride home, just tell me." Quinn offered.

"Thank you, Quinn. That was very nice of you." Rachel thanked. Before she could stop herself, the brunette leaned up to Quinn and pecked her cheek. Realizing what she just did, the diva stuttered out a 'Good bye' and quickly got out of the car and practically ran to her house.

Quinn just sat there for a good couple of minutes with her fingertips against her check where Rachel had kissed her. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes open wide with a faraway look on them. A car driving by pulled her out of her trance and the blonde smiled widely like a mad woman. Without waiting anymore, she drove back to her place.

* * *

After having dinner with her mom, Quinn excused herself to go to bed. Once she was changed in her sleepwear, she threw herself not so gracefully on her bed with her phone in hand, determined to finally use Rachel's number. She grinned as she started typing away.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the wait! (life/a break-up/other stuff got in the way).**

**I wanted to effusively thank you amazing people for adding this story to your favorites/alerts and leaving reviews! Seriously, I've never thought so many people would like it.**

**Also, to the guest who asked for more Brittana, I have to say this story has a few chapters already written (it was for that school project) and I want to write more, where I'll try to squeeze a few scenes here and there without altering the main plot too much.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**3rd P.O.V.**

Rachel's phone beeped as she was just getting into bed.

'_Do you kiss everyone who drives you home? –Q'_

She frowned. She didn't know the sender's number… But that 'Q' as the signature and the question made her smile. It was Quinn. But then Rachel thought for a few seconds how Quinn could have sent her that text. Technically, the blonde cheerleader didn't know her number, so that could be some kind of prank. Maybe Jewfro had seen them and now would blackmail her. Her eyes widened at that thought. He was a creepy boy who had sent her texts before asking for a pair of her underwear ('Ew!' Rachel thought with utter disgust remembering that occasion).

'_Who are you, what do you want and how did you get my number? –R'_

She sent warily.

'_Um… I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray... I thought that 'Q' would give you some clues? I just wanted to text you, and San gave it to me.–Q'_

An immediate confused text was the response she received.

'_How do I know you're not Jewfro pulling a prank? –R'_

She sent back. She wasn't going to trust this stranger so easily.

'_You'll have to trust me ;) –Q'_

_Dammit!_ Rachel thought when she saw the last text.

'_Let's say I believe you. How did Santana get my number? I'm not one of those teenagers who give their phone number easily. –R'_

'Let's see what you have to say now.' Rachel thought cockily.

'_I don't really know nor want to know. But I think Britt had something to do with that. –Q'_

That was definitely something Quinn would say, so Rachel wasn't that distrustful anymore. But she still had that nagging feeling that the texts could be part of an elaborated plan to humiliate her. She sighed. As always, she was over-thinking things, so Rachel just decided to say goodnight to who she supposed was Quinn and deal with that the next day.

'_Well, "Quinn", I have to go to sleep now, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night. –R'_

'_Good night to you too, Rach. I'll pick you up tomorrow ;) –Q'_

'_Don't you have Cheerios' practice? –R'_

'_Not tomorrow. Coach said she wouldn't come to school. Something about an interview with a cheerleading magazine, or something like that. –Q'_

'_Okay, then. I'll expect you tomorrow at 7:30 sharp. Whether you text me or ring the doorbell it's up to you, but please, don't honk. That's just rude. –R'_

'_Okay. See you tomorrow, Star :) –Q'_

The pet name and smiley made Rachel blush. After making sure their conversation was over, Rachel went to sleep. No need to tell she had the biggest and happiest smile on her lips.

* * *

The next morning, after Rachel did her morning workout, she went downstairs to have some breakfast with her dads. When she was almost finished, someone rang the bell.

"I'll go get it." Rachel's dad said as he got up to walk to the door.

"Okay." Rachel said smiling knowing exactly who was at the door.

"Oh, hi Mr. Berry." A feminine voice said from outside the house making Rachel's smile widen.

"Um, can I help you?" Leroy said a bit taken aback. That blonde girl was wearing her daughter's high school's cheerleading uniform. Rachel had no cheerleader friends, or so he thought.

"I'm here to pick Rachel up, sir. I'm giving her a ride to school." Quinn said firmly. Her face was completely serious, but she was a bit intimidated by the tall black man on the inside.

"Oh, okay. May I know your name, young lady?" Leroy said.

"Yes. I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray." The blonde responded.

"Dad! Stop intimidating her like that! Let her in. I'll be ready in a minute." A voice said from the kitchen making Quinn smile.

"Well, it seems like Rachel wants you to wait inside. Please come in." Leroy said stepping aside to let Quinn in.

The cheerleader did what she was told and stepped inside.

"Bye dads! I'll see you later, love you!" Rachel said over her shoulder as she rushed to grab her things and meet Quinn. "Hi." Was her simple greeting. She had a shy smile on her lips and her checks were a faint pink as she stood in front of the beautiful girl that took the time to pick her up.

"Hi yourself." Quinn responded also blushing but with a small smile.

The girls stood there in silence just looking into each other's eyes for almost a minute until someone cleared their throats a few meters away. Both Berry men were standing by the kitchen door looking at the girls with knowing smiles. "They're just so cute." Rachel heard her daddy whisper to her dad making her blush furiously. She prayed Quinn hadn't heard him too.

"Thank you, Mr. Berry." Quinn said coming back to reality. She grabbed Rachel's bag from her without asking and shouldered it. "Have a nice day, Mr. and Mr. Berry. I promise to bring Rachel back after school." Quinn said looking at them before moving her eyes to Rachel's. "Shall we?" She asked gesturing outside to her red Beetle.

"W-what? Oh! Um… yeah…" Rachel said completely thrown off by Quinn's new attitude. The blonde was behaving like a perfect gentlema- _gentlewoman_ Rachel corrected herself. She started walking still in a daze, making herself trip at not having seen the porch steps. But Quinn was there to catch her.

"Whoa! Careful there, Rach. No need to fall and break something." Quinn said as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist preventing her from falling face down on the ground.

"Thank you." Rachel said completely embarrassed by her own clumsiness.

"Hey, don't worry. I was there to catch you, wasn't I?" Quinn responded with a soft smile, glad that her sharp reflexes –thanks to coach Sylvester, may Quinn add- had been useful.

"Y-yeah... Thanks again, anyway." Rachel thanked again still very much blushing.

"C'mon. We should get going or we are gonna be late." Quinn said as she motioned for Rachel to start walking again.

With one of Quinn's hands still on her waist, Rachel shook herself off of her trance and resumed her way to Quinn's red Volkswagen. She was happy to notice Quinn's hand remained on her waist the whole time. The blonde opened the passenger door for her and waited for the brunette to get in before she closed it and walked to the driver's side to get in herself.

* * *

After one of the best days of her life, Rachel made her way back to the parking lot. She just got out of the auditorium after having nailed her audition. She had sung "On my own" from Les Misérables and right after her song ended, Mr. Schuester told her she got in the club. The club had the policy of accepting everyone who auditioned, but that was an irrelevant detail for the young diva.

Rachel stopped dead on her tracks though, when she saw Quinn's car surrounded by the whole cheerleading squad. After having had argued for most of the ride to school, Rachel finally accepted that Quinn would take her home, so she expected to find the blonde beautiful girl leaning against her car already waiting for her.

"Hey, Rach!" She heard a cheerful voice greeting her.

Before she could do something to prevent it, a pair of strong arms was wrapped around her body pulling her against someone's chest. After a couple of seconds, Rachel assumed she was almost being suffocated by Brittany's dancer arms. They knew each other from Dance class outside of school, and the taller girl was one of the very few girls that didn't pick on her. She had to admit Brittany was the sweetest girl she had ever met.

"Um, Brittany, I can't breathe..." She mumbled against the cheerio's chest where her face was inevitably nestled between her breasts. If Santana saw her, she would suffer the Latina's wrath.

"Smurfette! Pull your face away from my girl's boobs!" She heard an angry voice behind Brittany yell. Well, damn.

Brittany let the brunette go and turned around to hug her girlfriend.

"H-hi Santana." Rachel greeted the girl nervously. "You wouldn't happen to know where Quinn is, right?" She asked still nervous.

"Yeah. She's right in the middle of that bunch of weak sluts." The Latina responded angrily.

"Don't mind her. She's just angry Coach Sylvester scheduled an hour of practice Saturday morning." Brittany explained. "Well, the rest of the cheerios are angry too, and they were trying to convince Quinn to talk to Coach Sylvester into changing it." The dancer added shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, okay. I see Quinn's busy. Tell her I'll just walk home." Rachel said a bit disappointed.

"No way, Frodo. She's taking you home." Santana argued. "She ditched us to take your surprisingly hot ass home, so you're not gonna blow that." She added with an authoritative tone and face.

"O-okay." Rachel said cowering a bit. Santana could be very scary sometimes.

They stood there in a slightly awkward silence until Quinn came to 'rescue' Rachel.

"Hi, Rach. Ready to go?" The blonde asked with a smile.

"Yes, sure." The petite diva responded. She then registered how they had gone from Quinn calling her 'Berry' to calling her 'Rach'. That thought made her smile shyly.

"What's that creepy smile, Hobbs?" Santana asked looking at Rachel.

"N-nothing! It's nothing!" Rachel stammered.

"Baby, be nice." Brittany chastised softly.

"Shut up, S!" Quinn said less nicely.

"Whatever…" The Latina said rolling her eyes and walking away. "See ya, losers!" She threw over her shoulder.

"Bye, guys. Have fun!" Brittany told them before disappearing after her girlfriend.

Quinn just laughed shaking her head while Rachel stood there awkwardly.

After that, the girls walked towards Quinn's car. The blonde had to shoo the other cheerleaders so they could get out of the parking lot and she could drive Rachel home.

* * *

Quinn's car had been parked in front of the Berry residence for a few minutes, but neither girl said or did anything for those minutes. The ride had gone mostly in silence except for the occasional 'Change the song' or 'Stupid traffic'. Now, they were just sitting in silence, not wanting to move.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked turning to face the other girl.

"Yeah?" Quinn said also turning to face Rachel.

"Thank you." The brunette added smiling shyly.

"It was my pleasure." Quinn responded almost smirking.

Rachel picked up her bag and was about to open the door when Quinn stopped her. The cheerleader got out of the car and went to open Rachel's door for her. She also offered her hand for the brunette to take and help her get out of the car. As Rachel stepped out of the car and stood up on her feet, she realized she was standing really _really_ close to Quinn and blushed ducking her head and stepping aside to leave Quinn's personal space. Quinn chuckled at Rachel's actions and once again took Rachel's bag from her and walked her to the front door.

"Again, it was nice of you to take me home." Rachel said blushing very slightly.

"Don't mention it." Quinn said shrugging her shoulders and handing Rachel her bag.

Once again, they just stood there, this time looking into each other's eyes.

"Now, kiss!" A muffled and distant voice said from inside the house.

Rachel recognized it to be her daddy's voice and her face turned a very bright shade of red as she looked away from Quinn, completely embarrassed.

The blonde girl laughed out loud and shook her head. At least one of the berry men was on her side if she decided to act upon her feelings for the petite brunette.

"Rach? Look at me, please." Quinn said softly. She was very nervous, but having decided on finally doing something brought her the amount of courage she needed.

Rachel took a deep breath and looked up at Quinn, but before she could react Quinn leaned down and captured her lips in a tender and innocent kiss. Rachel's eyes were open wide for a couple of seconds, but then she closed them and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck as she felt Quinn's hands resting on her waist. _(Maybe that had to do with her daddy's presence near the living room window as he spied on them and squealed fangirling over Quinn's action)_ Rachel would think later. The kiss was over too soon for Rachel's taste, but she also understood they both needed to breathe.

"Wow…" Quinn breathed out as she slowly opened her eyes again.

"Wow indeed…" Rachel giggled.

Quinn just smiled as she grabbed Rachel's hands in hers.

"Listen, Rach. I really really like you. And I was wondering if maybe… you'd like to go on a date with me." Quinn half stuttered out as she felt her face starting to burn.

As Quinn talked, she saw Rachel's lips morphing into the biggest and brightest smile she had ever seen.

"Yes!" Rachel practically squealed.

A loud sniffle caught their attention, and then was when they remembered they had an audience. It was just Rachel's daddy, but it made them look away shyly anyway.

"So… I'll pick you up tomorrow around 7?" Quinn asked locking her eyes with Rachel's once again. The audience was forgotten again.

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you." Rachel accepted smiling happily. "I think it's time for me to enter. My daddy seemed too interested in what was happening here before, and I'm sure he'll make a big deal out of what just happened between us." Rachel told Quinn giggling slightly. She picked up her bag that had been previously abandoned and shouldered it. She looked once again at Quinn, biting her bottom lip, trying to decide the better way to say goodbye. She just leaned in before she regretted it and pecked Quinn's lips. "Bye." She said with a shy smile before she went inside.

Quinn just stood there, with an idiotic expression on her face. Rachel's lips had been once again on hers, even if it was for a few seconds. She waved at Mr. Berry who was still looking at her through the living room window and went back to her car.

* * *

"Daddy!" Rachel chastised as she entered the house and saw her daddy still looking outside. She assumed he was still looking at Quinn since the girl's car was still very much parked in front of her house.

"What, princess?" He asked trying to act innocently.

"You were spying on us!" She complained as she crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

"No need to throw a tantrum, baby girl." The man said dismissively walking to the kitchen to make his daughter a snack.

"I'll tell dad what you did. It's not nice to spy on your daughter with her- friend." Rachel said correcting herself before she said something that would compromise her.

"A 'friend'? Well, She seemed more like your dentist, making sure you don't have any cavities..." Hiram joked.

"Daddy! It was just a very sweet, INNOCENT kiss. For your information, Quinn has been treating me with nothing but sweetness, gentleness and respect. And if you must know, our tongues remained inside our respective mouths." Rachel said as a matter of fact.

"Okay. It's good to know that my baby girl has someone to take care of her." Hiram said as he handed her a bowl of freshly cut fruit.

"Thank you." She said politely taking the bowl and sitting down on a chair.

"So... Quinn... as in Quinn Fabray, right?" Hiram said pressing the matter a bit.

"Yes... why do you want to know?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"It's just that I went to college with her mom. Judy was an amazing girl that helped me meet your dad. But then her father forced her to marry that- man, and she stopped contacting us." Hiram explained.

"You knew her?!" Rachel practically shouted.

"Yes... that's what I just told you..." Hiram said calmly.

"But… why didn't you say something before?" Rachel asked thinking about having mentioned the girl before.

"Well, we knew the girl was a cheerleader, and we also knew how some cheerleaders treated you, so we just decided to keep that to ourselves. No big deal. But seeing as she now has an important role in your life, and seeing how Judy kicked Russell out and divorced him, I think it's time we contact again. I'm sure your dad will be happy to hear the news." Hiram said.

"Wait! This is just still very new to us. That was our first kiss -thank you for ruining the moment, by the way-. Let us see how our date goes, and let Quinn decide when it's a good moment for me to meet her mom, okay? Don't do anything without telling me, daddy." Rachel said seriously.

"I'm sorry for that, honey, but you two were just so cute together. And okay. I won't do a single thing. Don't worry, sweetheart." The man chuckled as he got started on preparing dinner.

"You better keep your promise, daddy. Or I'll tell dad, I swear." Rachel said laughing.

The brunette had a very good relationship with her dads. The berry family had no secrets and they could talk about everything, and were very open too. Rachel couldn't ask for better parents. They were understanding, caring, funny and very, very loving.

Rachel finished her snack and excused herself as she went up to her bedroom to do her homework.

* * *

Later that night, she was ready to go to bed, but before she went to sleep, as she saw it was still early, she decided to text Quinn. Now she wasn't afraid of being tricked anymore.

_'Hey! What are you up to? -R'_

Rachel sent. She guessed a casual text would be the perfect form to start a conversation.

Or maybe not, she thought as a few minutes passed without a response. She sighed a bit disappointed and decided to go to bed.


End file.
